To assess the time course of VLDL triglyceride specific activity following a rapid infusion of 1-14C-palmitate in order to determine the optimal time point and blood sample size for collection of in vivo labaled VLDL and to assess the feasibility of using ex vivo VLDL trigglyceride labeling to asses VLDL kinetics.